Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for organizing and presenting information related to ongoing business processes and more particularly to providing an adaptive contextual visualization of business processes and related business data.
The success of any complex business process highly depends on having a clear mental model of the associated knowledge and communicate it among team members. One of the biggest challenges that current data-driven enterprises are facing is to provide enterprise users with an effective and understandable digital environment to view and navigate through large amount of data in order to have an accurate interpretation of the knowledge.
Even though the new search and semantic technologies have made the digital information more accessible, they don't provide the holistic view of the context. Items in the search result are presented discretely without visualizing their relationship to the business context, which makes complex business knowledge incomprehensible.
Business analytics and data visualisation are great means to make the data more understandable; however, they only visualize part of the knowledge which is the result of pre-defined analysis on structured data whereas business knowledge consist of structured and unstructured data with evolving relationships. Business collaborators consume huge amount of time to understand and communicate the knowledge, and strategic decisions are made based on incomplete or incorrect information. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for organizing and presenting information related to ongoing business processes.